


Doki Doki Suru

by Hella_Queer



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, Hazuki sisters, Late Valentine's Fic, M/M, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys spent their Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doki Doki Suru

 

 

Valentine's Day was stupid and useless. It was just an excuse for people to show off how happy and in love they were. Or for bitter, single people to whine and complain and make self–deprecating jokes about how 'forever alone' they were.

Unless they were Makoto, who always made sure to get Ren and Ran cute little gifts and candy so they didn't feel left out. Makoto, who would always politely decline the many love confessions that he would get from his classmates, and insist that they keep their tokens of affection. Makoto, who was probably the hardest person to shop for.

Because Makoto wasn't Nagisa, who would be satisfied with a cupcake as long as it came from Rei. And he wasn't Rin either, who was so in love with Sousuke it was almost disgusting to watch. Makoto was in a liege all his own, which meant that his gift had to be cute but not showy, thoughtful but not over the top.

Haru almost missed the days when he didn't have to express his feelings for his best friend/boyfriend. Almost.

"Haruka–senpai, you've been standing here for fifteen minutes."

Rei stood to his left, pushing up his glasses as he took in the state of his friend. Haru was staring blankly up at the top shelf, eyes going back and forth between two very large teddy bears.

"Oh my god. What is the difference?"

That would be Sousuke, coming up on his right. The two butterfly swimmers had (somewhat reluctantly) agreed to help the shorter boy shop for a last minute Valentines gift. So last minute in fact, that their dinner reservations were in _three hours._

"I'm sure Makoto–senpai will love either one," Rei reassured him. "Especially since it came from you."

Haru frowned just the slightest bit, reaching out for the one on the left, then changing his mind and going for the one on the right. This cycle continued for a few minutes before Sousuke lost his temper.

"Just pick one, dammit! They're both the exact same shade of brown!"

Haru ignored him like usual, too busy having a mini crisis. It was true that both bears were the same shade of brown—Makoto's hair brown—but there was a glaring difference.

"One has a red bow tie. One has a pink bow tie."

Sousuke, who's had this day planned out since November, slowly turned to face him. He didn't speak, just stared at him like he had grown a second head. Then he looked at Rei, and made a gesture with his hands.

Rei shrugged, because he's known Haru long enough to know not to question his decision making methods. So, because he's learning to be a good friend, Sousuke stepped back and waited quietly. Not patiently, but quietly.

Finally, Haru stands on his toes and selects the bear with the red bow tie. When the trio pass by the next aisle, and Rei spots a row of identical bears with many different colored bow ties, he makes sure to block Haru's view.

They didn't have all day, after all.

  
-^-

  
Having three older sisters on Valentine's Day should have meant a quiet house and having the freedom to dance around in ones underwear as they got ready for a date. The first date as an official couple outside their circle of friends. When Nagisa woke up that morning he beamed at the sunlight crawling in through his window, completely ready to make this the best day ever.

Then he ventured into the kitchen and saw all three of his sisters sitting around the breakfast table, dressed in sweatpants and ratty old shirts, eating the big box of chocolates he had gotten for Rei.

"Can you believe all of our dates canceled on us?" Nanako said to the room.

"I'm pretty sure mine had a girlfriend anyway," Kimiko said with a sigh. "But he was buying dinner so I rolled with it."

Yumiko giggled, tearing a caramel filled chocolate in half. "Maybe we can dress up Nagisa in that bunny outfit like we did a few years ago."

"No way!" Nagisa shouted, foolishly alerting them to his presence. "And you're giving me money for a new box. That was meant for—"

He cut himself off abruptly, realizing his mistake too late. Only his parents knew about his relationship with Rei, and he had intended to keep it that way for as long as he could.

"What's this?" Kimiko turned to face him, a slow grin taking over her face. "Little brother has a date?"

Nagisa started backing up immediately, not liking that look. That look was usually the last thing he saw before disaster struck.

"A Valentines date," Nanako said slowly, rising from the table. Nagisa frowned deeply, edging back a little faster. His sister used to run track in high school, so it was always best to have a head start.

"And he kept it a secret." Now all three of them were advancing towards him, wearing identical grins that promised nothing but agony.

Nagisa wasn't proud of how he shrieked in terror as he made a mad dash for the stairs. However, he was very grateful that he managed to lock his bedroom door before they could get to him.

As his sisters pounded on his door, Nagisa allowed himself a few seconds to breathe before he began carrying out his contingency plan. He pulled the duffle bag out from under his bed, which contained his outfit for the day as well as bathroom necessities, grabbed his cellphone, then proceeded to climb out the window.

He took off running as soon as his feet hit the ground, heading straight for Iwatobi Station. He shot a quick text to Ai, not daring to look behind him. This wasn't the first time he had to escape via window, and he could only guess how long it would take his sisters to realize he was gone.

 **Sent! (9:57)** Plan A failed. Heading over for Plan B.

Plan B consisted of Nagisa taking refuge in Ai and Momo's room at Samezuka until it was time for his dinner date with Rei. This had been planned out for weeks now, with minor alterations here and there. As soon as the train doors closed, Nagisa let out a sigh of relief. This plan was completely fool proof.

Hours later, when everything would fall to shit, Nagisa would realize the large, burning hole in his fool proof plan.

  
-^-

  
February fourteenth was never the greatest day in Rin's eyes. After his dad died, his mother would spend the day looking through old photos and trying not to cry. He hated seeing her so sad, and knew that little cards and long hugs weren't enough to ease the heartache.

This year was different. This year he had saved up enough money to buy two all day spa passes for his mother and Gou. She could finally relax and not think about the past, and Rin wouldn't have to worry about a certain old swim captain putting the moves on his sister.

So of course, since he's trying to be nice, he's clearly up to something.

"I'm just saying its unlike you to give us random gifts." Gou sat at the table next to their mother, drinking the hot chocolate he had made them. Extra cocoa with a hint of mint.

"It's not random," he grumbled. "It's Valentine's Day."

His mother smiled gently, looking younger already. "Don't be rude, Gou. Thank you, Rin, this was very thoughtful of you."

Gou scoffed quietly, eyeing the spa passes. "He probably just wants us out of the house so he and Sousuke-kun can be alone."

Rin felt his face heat up but refused to rise to the bait. He and Sousuke had been officially dating for a couple months now, and his mother was the first to hear about. Still, the knowing look in her eyes was not something he wanted to see.

"Have you planned out a special date, Rin?" She asked, reminding him of that time he was nine and said that he wanted Sousuke to be his first kiss. (Which he ended up being, so props to young him)

"It's kind of a group thing," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We're all going to dinner."

"Do you know what you're gonna wear?" Gou asked, looking over his current outfit with disapproval. Rin rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm—"

"You need a haircut."

Rin turned to his mother who was frowning, eyeing the hairs that brushed against his shoulders. Sure it had gotten a little long in the off seasons of swimming outdoors, but he didn't think it called for immediate attention, especially not today.

"Mom it's fine. I'll get it cut this weekend."

"I will not have my son going out looking like a sewer rat."

"Oh, come on! It's not even that bad."

"I'm not negotiating this, Rin. You are getting a haircut. Today."

"I don't have time. I still need to—"

"So help me I will ground you, young man. I am not leaving this house until I see you with proper hair."

Rin groaned loudly, hanging his head even as he grabbed his wallet off the counter. He shuffled over to the door and started putting on his shoes.

"The barber shop is like, a twenty minute walk from here."

Gou beamed, raising her mug as a send off. "Better start running, big brother. Just think of it as an extra workout for the week."

Showing amazing self control, Rin left the house without shouting any obscenities or making a rude gesture. He knew his mother was serious about grounding him, and he had no intentions of having his date ruined by behaving like a child.

Of course, now that he was running he would have to shower when he returned home, meaning that his newly cut and styled hair would be ruined. Which meant another half hour would be wasted trying to fix it. Then he still had to pick up Sousuke's gift, though he supposed he could get it on his way back home...

Jeez. Dating in secret had been much less stressful. 

  
-^-

  
"But why can't we go with you, Oniichan?"

Makoto gave his younger siblings a patient smile. The three of them were sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by glitter and glue and feathers and hearts. Ren and Ran had asked him to help make Valentine's for their classmates to hand out the following day. He loved spending time with them, but he's already had two outfit changes after an unfortunate glitter explosion, and wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Because it's a date," he said simply. "Like the ones mom and dad go on."

His parents had decided to stay home this year so that he could go out with Haru. Makoto had blushed profusely at the time, but was incredibly grateful now. Spending an entire evening alone with his boyfriend/best friend sounded like a dream come true. (His other friends would be there too, but he didn't think his siblings needed to know that)

The sound of the doorbell brought Makoto out of fantasy land. Before he had a chance to get up—carefully so as not to upset the still drying cards—Ran was already flinging open the door.

"Haru-chan!"

"Hello."

"Is that for Oniichan?"

"Yes."

From his position at the table, Makoto could just make out Haru's legs in the doorway. His pants were dark and pressed; he had clearly dressed up for the occasion. Grinning happily, Makoto stood and went to greet his boyfriend—

Who had somehow transformed into a giant brown teddy bear.

Ren peered out from behind him, looking as surprised as he felt. "Haru-chan..?"

The bear's head moved to the side and was replaced with pale skin, black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Haru stared at Makoto silently, then stepped forward and presented the bear to him. It's fur was soft and silky, and it's brown eyes seemed warmer than the normal black ones.

Makoto hugged the gift to his chest, nuzzling the soft, plush head of the bear. "Thank you, Haru-chan! I love it."

Relief flooded the freestyle swimmer, so much so that he didn't even register the childish honorific. He said a quick hello to Makoto's parents, then the two were off and headed for the train station.

"You look nice," Makoto complimented, taking in the dark blue button down. Haru looked over at him; dress pants and a soft white sweater. He nodded, squeezing the hand that gripped his own. Even after being together for so long Haru was still exploring his boundaries when it came to public displays of affection. He hated all the potential attention it could bring.

"Wait," he said, then pulled Makoto behind a tall tree. The green eyed boy blushed, having read the look in his boyfriend's eyes, but gave no objection when he was brought down into a hungry kiss.

Private displays of affection? Those he could get on board with.

  
-^-

  
Rei wasn't the kind of person to brag. Not intentionally at least. He just liked when his very carefully constructed plans came together, and wanted to share them with the people he knew. So he sent a quick text to Nitori before heading out.

 **Sent! (6:49)** Thank you for the advice. I'm on my way to pick up Nagisa-kun. Wish me luck!

He then turned off his phone, not wanting it to go off during dinner. His ringtone was something loud and obnoxious, and he hadn't yet determined how to change it back.

If only he had waited approximately two minutes before doing so, he could have saved himself from the danger that lurked ahead.

Because Nagisa knew about the plan; Ai and Momo knew about the plan; aliens probably knew about the plan. The only person who didn't know, who should have known, was Rei. But he didn't. So instead of taking the train up to Samezuka Academy, he made his way to the Hazuki house.

He mentally prepared himself, going over his checklist. Chocolates? Check. Tiny pink penguin plush? Check. Presentable attire?

Rei looked down at his long sleeved purple shirt, carefully ironed pants, and polished dress shoes. Check.

Feeling confident and prepared, he rang the doorbell, a pleasant smile on his face. He hadn't seen or heard Nagisa all weekend, so he was looking forward to spending the night with him. As the door slid open, he readied himself to present the gifts he had spent hours choosing. (Perfection took time after all).

"You must be Rei."

"We've heard so much about you."

"Please, make yourself at home."

_Shit shit shit shit!_

Nagisa ran full speed down the block, kicking up the remaining bits of snow in his pink boots (that went perfectly with his pink sweater). After seeing Rei's text to Ai, and then not getting through to his cellphone, he hopped on the train back to Iwatobi, panicking the entire ride.

 _Why_ had it never occurred to him to tell Rei that he wouldn't be at home? After his daring escape to Samezuka, he'd spent hours just lazing around the dorms and practicing how he would greet his boyfriend when he arrived to pick him up. Not once did he think to mention that under no circumstances should Rei go anywhere near his home.

Now, as he hurried to unlock the front door, he couldn't even image what sorts of horrible torture his sisters were putting Rei through. He didn't even bother to remove his shoes as he ran through the kitchen and into the living room. Loud giggling made his stomach twist up in knots; giggling was never a good sound in his house.

"And here's little brother when he had braces," he heard as he entered the room. Nagisa skidded to a halt, his stomach dropping to the bottom of his shoes. Scattered all over the table were photo albums filled with pictures of him during his more awkward stages of adolescence.

Yumiko laughed, moving in closer to Rei who was sandwiched in between her and Kimiko. Nanako sat in a chair off to the side, looking like a satisfied mob boss who was watching a perfect deal.

"And here's the time we dressed him up like—"

"STOOOOOOP!" Nagisa dove across the coffee table and grabbed the album, biting down hard on his bottom lip to hold back his tears.

"Nagisa-kun?"

He felt someone pull on his ankles as Yumiko kept a firm hold on the album. With a mighty tug he fell chest first on the carpet, his breath leaving him in a harsh sob. Years of ridicule and humiliation washed over him as he waited for the inevitable laughter.

Instead, he felt long, familiar fingers gently carding through his hair. Sniffling, he looked up to see Rei kneeling in front of him, violet eyes showing concern.

"I know I looked like a huge dork," he hiccuped. "Just.. Don't laugh until after you leave, okay?"

Rei frowned slightly, helping him to sit up. "I don't think you looked like a dork."

"You...y-you don't?"

"Not at all." Rei wiped away a few stray tears with his thumb, then cupped his cheek in his palm. "I thought you looked rather cute."

Nagisa's lips tilted up just the slightest. He kept his eyes on Rei, afraid of what would happen if he caught his sisters' gaze.

"We'd better hurry if we want to meet the others at the station on time." Rei stood up, bringing Nagisa with him. The taller boy adjusted his glasses, getting his 'game face' on. "If we jog at a pace of—"

Nagisa smiled wider, cutting him off with a slightly damp kiss. "Let's just run really fast until we get there."

Rei blushed, caught off guard, but he answered Nagisa's smile with one of his own. He hated seeing the blond upset for any reason, and he would do anything to keep that beautiful expression on his face.

"That would also work."

  
-^-

  
The best part about Valentine's Day was saving money. Rin didn't like chocolates, and he had no use for teddy bears or other plush pets. This meant that Sousuke could put his cash to better use.

He rang the bell of the Matsuoka house, fixing his hair half a second before the door slid open. He had been anticipating Gou, or even their mother. The sight of Rin, wearing a suit jacket and a dark red shirt that complimented his gorgeous eyes, had him scrambling to speak.

"Heyere," he said, combining the words 'hey' and 'here'. A large bouquet of red roses found its way under Rin's chin, making him take a step back. He smiled gently at the offering, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"Not bad, Yamazaki," he said. "However I was expecting this." He reached to the side of the door, out of Sousuke's sight, and produced a glass vase filled with water. As he went to go put them away, Sousuke mentally shook his head.

What the hell was he doing? This was _Rin_. His best friend, the person who knew him best. So what if they were together now or whatever? That was no excuse for acting like an idiot.

"Ready to go?" Rin was suddenly right there, reaching for his hand after he locked the door. Sousuke took it automatically, adding a light swinging motion as they walked.

"You look good," he said, grinning down at his date. "But then again you look good everyday."

Rin huffed, kicking up a foot that just barely grazed the back of Sousuke's calf. He always got blushy and squirmy when it came to compliments. Sousuke loved teasing him, even though he meant every word.

"You think the others are already at the station?" Rin asked. Sousuke checked his phone with his free hand, gently squeezing Rin's with the other.

"We have forty-five minutes to make the reservation, and the restaurant is a thirty minute train ride away. So hopefully."

"Guess we better hurry then, huh?" Rin said, picking up the pace.

Sousuke hummed, but didn't move any faster. "Or we could go back to your place and take advantage of the privacy."

Rin blushed at the implication, even though he was thinking the same thing. They didn't have a lot of privacy at school, what with Momo barging in every half hour. But for once Rin was thinking with his stomach this time.

"Is that all you care about?" He tried to sound upset, but from the look on Sousuke's face it didn't work. The downside to having a mind reading boyfriend.

"Of course not. I care about swimming, eating, you."

"Eating me?" Rin teased with a smirk.

Sousuke gave him a heated look. "Yeah."

It was probably dangerous to have so much blood rush to one's face. Rin stared straight ahead, gaze sweeping over the snow and slush lined sidewalk. Before he could think better of it, he ripped his hand away from Sousuke's and took off down the street.

"Race you to the station!"

"Huh? Hey!"

Sousuke broke out into a sprint, easily catching up to Rin. The two were neck and neck most of the way, trading the lead back and forth until one of them got a burst of speed and overtook the other. By the time they reached the station they were panting and a little sweaty, but smiling.

"Rin-chan! Sou-chan! Hurry up!" Nagisa shouted at them from the top of the platform, waving frantically at the train doors that had just slid open.

The two raced up the steps and made it onto the train just in time. They greeted the others as they all found seats, still a little breathless from their run. Makoto gushed on about the gift Haru had given him, oblivious to the pink cheeks of his boyfriend. Nagisa told this wild tale involving daring escapes and brave rescues. Rei smiled indulgently, holding him close.

Rin nudged Sousuke's knee with his own, giving him a rare soft smile. Sousuke leaned over and kissed his cheek, making an obnoxious smacking sound as he pulled away, drawing the attention of the others.

"Idiot," Rin sighed softly, still grinning.

"Your idiot."

"Damn right."

  
-^-

  
Dinner was...interesting.

For the first time ever Haru didn't order mackerel upon arrival, choosing instead to eat sushi along with everyone else. Makoto almost got up to check his forehead for a fever, but after seeing the barely there smile his boyfriend gave him, Makoto realized that this was some sort of gift.

Likewise, Nagisa was very quiet during the meal. He didn't stand on any chairs or bombard the waiter with an endless list of loud question. And he let Rei pick dessert, which they shared. If Haru was sick then the blond must be dying.

Rin behaved the same as always, though Sousuke noticed the closed mouth smiles he gave the waiter. Much less intimidating than his usual sharp-toothed grin. He kept shifting in his seat, too, looking nervous and eager at the same time. What could that be about?

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa gasped, leaning closer to him. "Did you give Sou-chan his gift yet?"

Well that was easy.

"Gift?" Sousuke raised an inquisitive brow, focusing on his boyfriend who refused to meet his gaze.

"I was gonna wait until after dinner," Rin murmured.

Rei gestured at the sweets in between them; he and Nagisa were sharing a large strawberry sundae; Haru and Makoto had a tiny plate of chocolate chip cookies; and Rin and Sousuke had a small slice of red velvet cake.

"Technically it _is_ after dinner."

Rin rolled his eyes, but in the end couldn't argue with such solid logic. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular velvet box. He ignored Makoto's gasp—so dramatic that boy—and slid it across the table to Sousuke.

He opened it with a little hesitation, not sure what to expect. "A locket?" He asked softly, thumb brushing over the trident etched on the front.

"Open it."

He did. There was Rin, arm slung across his shoulder, beaming at the camera. And there he was, smiling, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Australia is still an ocean away," Rin said, eyes shiny. "Can't have you forgetting about me."

Sousuke gazed lovingly at the picture, then at the actual Rin who sat across from him. The smile on his face was warm enough to melt all of the remaining snow in Iwatobi.

"I love you." He had said it before, when they were laying in bed and hidden from the world under the covers. Hearing it said so openly, so sincerely, was enough to take Rin's breath away.

"I love you, too."

Nagisa sniffled, fat tears rolling down his pink cheeks. "I love you, Rei-chan!" He reached across the table and clasped Rei's hands in his, openly sobbing now.

"I love you too, Nagisa-kun. Please don't cry!"

Makoto smiled gently at Haru, those sparkling blue eyes saying everything he needed to know.

"... I love Makoto."

But a little verbal confirmation never hurt anyone. Makoto beamed at the shorter man, years of friendship and love lighting up his face.

"I love Haru-chan!"

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so stupid and useless after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> While Nanako is a canon Hazuki sister, Yumiko and Kimiko are not. However, they will be used in my future fics.


End file.
